1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of dental instruments and more particularly to dental data input tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dental examination, such as a periodontal examination or charting, involves collecting a large amount of data from a patient. For example, a periodontal probing procedure will typically require the dentist or hygienist to take and record six measurements per tooth. Furthermore, a periodontal examination may include probing, measurement of tooth mobility and furcation, and observation of bleeding and suppuration; the type of data to be recorded is sufficiently complex to require a sophisticated input device, such as a computer keyboard or finger keypad. Various software programs are available to streamline the process of collecting dental examination data.
A dental assistant can help in the dental data collection process by recording data called out by the dentist or hygienist as the examination is conducted. However, there is a need for an efficient means of data input by the dentist or hygienist without requiring a dental assistant.
The dentist or hygienist can input data as the dental examination proceeds by using a keyboard or finger keypad, placed in a convenient position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,827 to Baron et al. describes a periodontal examination apparatus which includes a finger keypad with a display. In one embodiment the finger keypad is described as being mounted on the forearm of the dentist or hygienist; consequently, the dentist or hygienist can probe and enter data without setting the probe down or moving positions. However, the use of such keyboards or finger keypads requires the dentist or hygienist to divert his/her attention from the patient's mouth and to change his/her visual focus to the input device and associated display; considering the large number of times data is recorded during a typical periodontal examination, eye fatigue can become an issue for the dentist or hygienist. There is a need for a more ergonomic method of data input which allows the dentist or hygienist to maintain their visual focus on the patient's mouth, thereby reducing eye fatigue.